<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>i can't concentrate by ShipperTrash140109</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451328">i can't concentrate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109'>ShipperTrash140109</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dunkirk (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Boyfriends, Gibson's Real Name Is Philippe Hugo Guillet, I suppose, M/M, Manhandling, Tags Are Hard, he's only mentioned by name twice, the only reason i wrote this fic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 14:22:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23451328</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShipperTrash140109/pseuds/ShipperTrash140109</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><em>Got to be fucking kidding me</em>, “Alexander William Dawson! Get your bloody arse up here!” Alex was really not in a good place with his boss to be showing up to work in such a state. He might not’ve been so pressed right now if he hadn’t laid down the law with his boyfriend not (1) day ago, to which Alexander <em>agreed to follow</em> said law.</p>
<p>aka<br/>the summary is a tragedy but the actual fic aint</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex/Peter Dawson's Brother (Dunkirk)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>i can't concentrate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i don't know what to say except i like manhandling apparently, don't look at me, DONT LOOK AT ME<br/>title from 'Cruel' by Snakehips ft ZAYN</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><em>Got to be fucking kidding me, </em>“Alexander William Dawson! Get your bloody arse up here!” Alex was really not in a good place with his boss to be showing up to work in such a state. He might not’ve been so pressed right now if he hadn’t laid down the law with his boyfriend not (1) day ago, to which Alexander <em>agreed</em> <em>to follow </em>said law.</p>
<p>The blond must’ve thought somehow that he was being beckoned because of something good, because not five seconds later he was bounding up the stairs and practically skipping into their bedroom, where Alex was currently standing at the dresser glaring at the mark on his neck in the reflection of the mirror. He was pretty much fully ready for work, his shirt that Alex insisted was a size too small stretched across his chest and his pants which were actually the right size looking as ironed and impeccable as always. He supposed respect of the uniform was developed when you didn’t completely hate your boss and all your wannabe hipster workmates that insisted on calling you ‘Lex’ because they’d watched Batman v Superman once and thought it was funny- when you’re only removing one letter to make a nickname, what was the fucking point, right?</p>
<p>Alex was pulled from his internal grumbling by the other man’s voice- “what?” he asked as he approached the brunet, frowning as he noticed the passionate glaring going on between Alex and his own reflection- almost like he somehow didn’t see what was making the other man so disturbed.</p>
<p>Even with the help of the mirror, Alex hadn’t exactly been expecting the two hands that came to rest at his hips, the younger man squirming in his spot, neck arching forward and shoulders rising at the sensation of the crawling feeling of the tingles running up his spine. It certainly didn’t help that Alexander was in his work shoes, and that Alex was only in socks, placing the blond almost at level with the taller of the two.</p>
<p>“What? You call me up here and can’t even tell me why?” Alexander asks, the bastard- Alex had been a second from telling him exactly why before this idiot when and started grabbing him unnecessarily, what’s worse is he’d started <em>squeezing </em>the soft flesh of his hips, and Alex could feel every single fingertip, and each drove him further up the wall.</p>
<p>“I was going to say…” he trailed off as the blond man moved forward, Alex’s shoulder blades coming into contact with the broad planes of his chest through their shirts. Alex couldn’t focus with his space being invaded like it currently was and Alexander knew it. “I was going to say, you left a giant fucking mark and my boss will bloody send me home” he grumbled, jerking his head to accentuate the round red mark sitting gratuitously in the middle of the throat.</p>
<p>“I’m sure they wouldn’t- besides” Alexander didn’t finish his sentences before he was turning Alex around, the brunet making a high, surprised noise in the back of his throat as he was basically manhandled to where the blond wanted him. “It’s not that bad- quite like it, actually- like it almost as much as I like seeing you in uniform.”</p>
<p>The charm wasn’t working on Alex, not this morning, and he finally slapped away the hands that had still sat on his hips, “it’s literally a Starbucks uniform- stop trying to weasel out of me telling you off. I told you- that Philippe bastard is out to sabotage me, he’s reported me to my boss I’m on thin fucking ice and you still can’t help yourself.”</p>
<p>“You did try to hook-up with his boyfriend before we got together.”</p>
<p>“Tried- I didn’t succeed”</p>
<p>Alexander made a face, sucking on his own bottom lip before he cocked his head, squinting “but it was still an attempt, y’can’t really do that.” Alex glared at him, taking a step to walk away from the conversation- to try and find something- anything, that could possibly cover up the big red ‘FIRE ME FOR UNPROFESSIONALISM’ sticker at the hollow of his throat.</p>
<p>Not that he got very far, Alexander seemed hellbent on ruining Alex’s morning, this time it was Alex’s beltloops that betrayed him.</p>
<p>“I am this close to punching you directly in the balls, Xander” Alex snapped as he was pulled back against the older man’s chest- and then he got the cherry on top of his shit-sundae- he got a fucking hug. Beyond standing too close to strangers to make them uncomfortable, Alex was not a touchy person, he did not do hugs, he didn’t do holding hands half the time, the only real exceptions were when he was hammered, or when the touches were soon to become a fuck- other than that? You could fuck right off.</p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Alex” the blond was speaking in what could only be called a baby voice as he wrapped his arms around Alex’s shoulders- shoulders which were hunched to try and stop the tingling that had returned to his back thanks to his partner’s voice directly next to his ear. “I can commend your work ethic to your boss if you want? I can use my eight weeks of combat training to kick that bloke’s arse for you.”</p>
<p>“Where do you get off? You’re not even hard why are you doing this?” maybe he was vengeful after last’s nights request for a handy was stonewalled by a ‘buy a fucking fleshlight, then’ or maybe he truly was just the worst person on planet earth- at this rate Alex would be late, and then the hickey would be the last thing he’d have to worry about.</p>
<p>“How do you know I’m not hard?”</p>
<p>Alex rolled his eyes, he supposed he’d walked right into that one, “because, Alexander” he started, voice lingering on the sarcastic side, which matched the pretty shade of ‘absolutely fucking done’ in his eyes, “you have a huge cock and I cannot feel it- is that the correct answer?” he asked, before he started wriggling, shifting in the arms of the other man until he could turn to face him.</p>
<p>Alexander had only managed out a ‘ye’ before Alex had made good on his earlier threat and smacked him in the balls- not hard enough to actually <em>hurt</em>, but hard enough that Alexander relinquished his hold on Alex to press his hands to his crotch. He’d warned him.</p>
<p>“God you’re a dickhead, Alex” the blond called after him as Alex disappeared into their bathroom.</p>
<p>“I’ll kiss them better later if I don’t get my arse fired.”</p>
<p>He made it to work with barely five minutes to spare, what did he spend those five minutes doing? Securing a goddamn neckerchief around his throat to hide a hickey, so now not only did he seem like a hipster by working at a Starbucks in the first place, but he also looked like one.</p>
<p>On the bright side, if Philippe gave him any trouble, he could always strangle him with it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>drop a kudos, and perhaps even a comment if you're one of the two usual suspects who leave a comment</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>